Kiss (Destiel One-shot)
by BayleeXx
Summary: When Castiel sees a couple on TV kiss, he begins to wonder what makes kissing so great. He decides to ask Dean. The end result wasn't what Dean expected. Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters used in this story belong to Eric Kripke


"Ah, common Cas. Why are you watching this shit?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the TV. Displayed on the screen was a young couple embracing each other in what looked to be a loving hug.

"This is not 'shit', Dean." Cas stated defensively, looking up at Dean. "It is actually rather interesting. Humans do such odd things to show their affections for one another."

"You got that right." Dean scoffed.

"Why don't you come watch it with me, Dean?" Cas said, looking up hopefully at the green-eyed hunter.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna sit around and watch some chick-flick all day." Dean answered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You can change it if you'd like." Cas said looking slightly disappointed. He offered Dean the remote. Dean wanted to change the channel, but Cas looked so upset that he just couldn't. With a sigh, Dean took the remote from the angel and placed it on the coffee table. Cas gave him a confused look as he sat down on the couch next to him. "Dean... We don't have to watch this if you don't want to." Cas started.

"Nah Cas, it's fine. If this is what you wanna watch, than this is what we'll watch. There's nothing good on at this time of day anyways." Cas smiled at Dean before turning his attention back to the cheesy movie.

Dean found the movie to be incredibly boring, not to mention slightly sickening, and occupied himself with thinking about other things. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that his feathery friend sitting next to him was a rather popular topic for his mind today. In fact, Dean had been thinking about Cas a lot lately. Of course he'd never admit to it. But the thoughts had been getting increasingly... vivid lately. Thoughts of holding the angel close to his chest or what it would feel like to have those perfectly pink lips upon his own... Those were the kind of thoughts that had been plaguing Dean Winchester's mind for a while now and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to push them away.

"Dean?" The angel's rough voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked, looking over to see Cas with his head cocked to the side, that damn adorable confused look on his face.

"Why do humans kiss?" The question caught Dean off guard and the hunter wasn't really sure how to respond. So he simply stared at his confused friend. Why would Cas be asking such a thing? Since it didn't seem like Dean was going to say anything, Cas continued. "I mean, I know that it's a sign of affection and that people often kiss the ones they love, but why? What's so great about kissing?" Castiel still had that adorable confused look on his face and Dean knew that he would have to say something soon.

"Well, uh..." he started, still unsure of what he should say. "Um, I don't think it's really something that can be explained. It's true that people kiss the ones they love and care about, but I think it's something that you need to experience yourself." Cas still seemed a bit unsure but Dean didn't know what else to say. Much to Dean's relief, Castiel turned his attention back to the TV and they continued to watch in silence.

"Dean?" Cas asked again after a while.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean waited for Cas to ask whatever it is he was going to ask, but he never did. Dean looked over at Cas and before he even had time to open his mouth, Castiel's lips were on his own. Dean was too shocked to react, so instead he just sat there. Then, as quickly as it had started, Cas pulled away. Dean looked at the angel with a dazed expression but Cas just smiled back. "Cas... What the hell was that?"

"That was a kiss, Dean." Castiel stated proudly. "I love you, Dean and I obviously care about you very much. So I decided to show you my affections with a kiss."

'I love you, Dean' Those four words just kept repeating in the hunter's head like a broken record. A broken record that Dean never wanted to stop listening to.

"Did you not like it?" Castiel asked when Dean failed to say anything. Cas looked so hurt at the idea of Dean not liking his actions.

"No Cas! I mean... It just- I just... It was..." Dean stuttered. He was at a loss for words. But Cas was looking at him expectantly, waiting for some kind of answer from the man he just kissed. Dean sighed and placed his hands on each side of the angel's face. Without hesitating, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Castiel's. Cas closed his eyes as well and eagerly kissed Dean back, leaning into the hunter. The kiss was sweet and innocent. Dean pulled away first, resting his forehead on Castiel's. They smiled at each other and Dean placed one more quick kiss to his friends lips. Dean wasn't one for 'chick-flick' moments and he laughed lightly at how ridiculous this was. Cas let out a small chuckle with him and in that moment Dean knew that he had to make an exception just this once.  
"I love you too, my angel."


End file.
